Talk:Syndra/@comment-24.196.104.238-20121115062034/@comment-86.135.10.30-20121115145446
I definately think syndras abilities deserve extra damage if she uses the spheres, it seems silly to prioritise your balls if the only real benefit is your AOE stun. Honestly giving a increased incentive on the spheres is a good buff she needs. A list of reasons why sphere management needs more bonuses. Your stun combo wastes a huge amount of mana for minimal dmg (Q -> E = STUN, you probably won't land the Q on an enemy if you're trying to set up a reliable stun so the only damage is the E damage). Your ultimate gives you 3 spheres you are unlikely to use EVER. For 6 seconds you have access to them and to get close enough safetly to use your ult you will probably use a Q - E stun combo. As a result your E can't even make use of the 3 extra spheres because you probably have it on CD. The trade of with damage and utility is also horrible unsatisfying but it is reasonable because you can't have a massive damaging nuke and an easy wide AOE stun. W has no benefit of the spheres (they should add a reason to use a sphere) it feels unnecessary to her kit; like it was just a gimmick to play with minions and some of the buffs (which I might add feels less fun because a little after Syndras release they increased the speed the buffs move when out of camp). Her high cooldowns on W and E (though W becomes more manageble later on) forces her when in the laning phase to level Q and only use Q because the mana you use trying to chain abilities together (Q to the W to the E to a Q) really adds up high and the high cooldowns between trying to harras and inflict pain. That's my opinion on her kit, she has so much potential but her current state makes her sphere management weak. 3 orbs feel only useful for her E and even then to land a good stun she will have to use the ult on some one on the front line. Still she is enjoyable to play but I think she needs some changes like what you were saying. The problem is Meddler (designer) has started a new champion and probably won't look back on his other champions as much now. So I think if they choose not to buff her next patch it means they are unlikely to because the utility of her E is too strong. I have respect for people who play tricky champions (Armegdon) and even more for those who play them well but it is clear her kit has flaws. I really want to enjoy her (been playing her for a little over a week) but it's hard when I can look at another mage and see clear instant damage and utility (Lux, Ori, Cass, Zyra). I could complain and rant more about all kinds of things on her and her kit but thats not a solution, all I'm doing is misusing the anon chat. One thing I do like is her ability to use spells while moving.